Sunshine
by MapleSyrup08
Summary: Romano has the life an Italian could ever want; a promotion to mafia boss, fast cars and riches. What he doesn't know won't kill him right? Especially if you're a lovable emerald-eyed Spaniard holding on to a dire secret.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! Just this tomato~**

Author's note: Sorry, I know these get a tad bit annoying but these author notes will have little foreshadowing at the end. So, please read these if you have a chance. 3 Enjoy~

A/N 2: If there is no POV listed, it is Romano's POV as a default.

* * *

Summary: Romano has the life an Italian could ever want; a promotion to mafia boss, fast cars and riches. What he doesn't know won't kill him right? Especially if you're a lovable emerald-eyed Spaniard holding on to a dire secret.

* * *

Chapter One: A Big Start

I don't normally do this sort of thing. Let me go on record and say this 'form of therapy' was recommended by my brother's pleads. He could be a shrink sometimes, it was more like a nuisance to me though. Writing in diaries is one of that second potato bastard's, Prussia, hobby. I, Romano Lovino Vargas, certainly would not write in a sissy diary. I write in journals, of course. Don't try to convince me otherwise, they are not the same!

Just the other day, that maple syrup bastard, Canada, came over with Prussia tagging along. My idiota brother Feliciano invited Madeline to cook together for the next world meeting. Potato bastard number ones' idea to add something to look forward to during the meetings so we all don't fall asleep. While they were cooking, potato bastard number two was writing in a small book with my little pony and baby chick stickers. I could only guess that it was his diary because, well, I got a bird's-eye view. What a real man you are, Gilbert. Guess who's got some embarrassing photos for Maddie? She's gonna flip her pancakes, alright.

I don't know why my fratello got scared of the kitchen, shit..did Feli watch another horror movie from Spain's culture? Damn that tomato bastard! That boyfr- I mean friend, yes friend who was a boy. I told him to stop sharing horror movies with my fratello. And he was not my boyfriend! Yet. No! There is no way in hell. I. Did. Not. Have. Feelings. For. That. Stupid. Idiot. With. Really. Soft. Hair. And. Soft. Perfectly. Tanned. Ski- No! Fuck no! Anyway, he saw how Feli reacted when he'd look into mirrors. My brother thought there was a-

_Knock, knock._

..ghost following him when he went to the bathroom and wa-

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Feliciano, that better be you! It's nearly midnight, why aren't you asleep? I thought you finally got over that ghost. I need some quiet time for myself once in a while, you know." I swore. As I got up, I made sure I packed up my pen and journal into the small case which I then hid behind some books. I stared at the old bookcase, once I convinced myself nobody would find it, I headed over to the door.

"Okay, okay. I got it, what do yo-" I started after I opened the door where my brother barged into my room interrupting me.

"Ve~! Fratello! Oh, it was so horrible! Francis called and he said Gilbert and Antonio were in an accident and there at the country hospital in downtown and he said they were really badly hurt and that we should get over there! " said Feli as he took a breather to regain his breath. My brother was one of those people who could keep talking and talking.

Francis and Gilbert were two of Antonio's best friends. They would always go out partying or clubbing together. Once they stepped into the room, they were already getting each other in trouble. If you ask me, Antonio would be better off without those two perverts.

I tapped my foot impatiently as I went over the information. All that my mind seemed to register was that Antonio was hurt and needed me by his side. No, I wasn't worried! He would be perfectly fine! He's Spain! He does not need me! He's perfectly capable of taking care of himself!

" Well! What are you standing there for!? Get the directions and let's get over there! " I said urgently. No, I did not want to rush over there and check if his incredible perfect bod-.. I snapped out of my weird thoughts by my brother's rambling.

" ...What do I do!?" he said with this usual smile plastered to his face.

" What do you mean..." I said as I lightly facepalm'd. Was I not clear on what to do? We need to go make sure those idiots are okay. Not that I cared about them. Please, Antonio i-is fine! Gilbert knew better than to put their lives in danger, right? Ugh! I do not care! It was manners, that's all. I knew how to act civil when the time came. It just so happens that I was constantly surrounded by idiots, so the time never came.

" Should I bring them pasta or should I get them a get well card?" He asked with a straight smile on his face. I could not believe this. We were not leaving yet because he has some debate about what to bring? I stood there, dumbfounded at his question.

" Feli..." I started, calming myself. The last thing I needed was for him to start crying.

" I don't think we should bring anything yet. We don't know how they are..I don't know if.." I trailed off, my voice cracking a little. No, that was not concern at all! I-I have dust in my eyes! I was not about to cry! I don't cry!

" D'aww! Fratello, are you worried that Antonio is hurt in the hospital? I knew you liked him back then and you still do! You two haven't seen each other since you were little right?" he said, his voice cheerful and his body was swaying back and forth with that **damn** smile on his face. How was he so cheery about this!? Like hell I do! I don't like that tomato bastard and...those e-emerald eyes of his...I could just gaze in- No! Romano, snap out of it! What are you thinking about? I cursed at myself.

" Fratello? Are you okay? We don't need to take you to the doctor too. Do we? You're starting to get red. Are you coming down with a fever? I knew you shouldn't have picked those tomatoes in the backyard when it was raining. " he asked as he put this hand on my forehead to check my temperature. However, I swatted his hand away and he jumped slightly.

I blushed, "Feli, I'm fine! I do not like that damn tomato bastard! I never did and I never will! Can we go now? " I said as I rushed pass him towards the hall to get my jacket and keys from a set of racks near the front door. I didn't wait for Feli, I needed to get some fresh air. I don't know why but I felt this growing heat on my back going up to my neck. Was it the tomatoes or was it something much more? I thought.

Once I got outside, I headed towards one of the garages. It was one of those that were in a separated building from the house. Yes, me and my brother are filthy rich. Our family business was...complicated. My dad is part of one of our family business. Well, not really a business. More like a gang... Actually it's mo- My dad's apart of the mafia, bitches! My mother is the owner of our other family business. She owns the main restaurant in Italy which expanded to the States recently. The branch that me and my brother own is called Casa D' Romana. Before you say anything, I-I am not a girl but my brother insisted he name it after me. However, the stupid worker made a mistake, thus, resulting in 'Romana.' My luck, pft. My brother also insisted we make part of the restaurant, a cosplay café. Surely enough, it was a hit with the beach regulars. I swear my brother could make anything sound like a good idea. Why couldn't _I_ do _that?_ I thought in envy.

I opened the door to reveal one of my favorite cars, a Maserati GranCabrio Sport. I fucking love every one of my sports cars. I approached the car, getting the keys from the key box on the wall. I froze as I looked into the window of the car.

"What the fuck? Why is Antonio's jacket in my car? I better give it to him when I see him. " I muttered, snapping out of my mini stupor. I made a mental note to hand it to him later and tossed it into one of the back seats. I got in the car and pulled up to the front door.

"Feli, where are you? I swear, if you come out wi- " I started and surely enough, as if on cue, my predictable brother emerged from the door with a box of pasta. He climbed into my car, with that

"As expected, you brought pasta.." I lightly facewheel'd as I took the car off neutral. I tuned out my brother as he was going on and on about different subjects that ranged from the accident to work to that stupid potato bastard.

We headed towards the hospital across the Coronado bridge, I thought I would take my mind off of things by admiring the beauty of downtown at night. Sure, it was a little sketchy at night but it was San Diego. The city was bursting with tourism and the city had near perfect weather, I liked it here. I did not mind all this sun and the beaches were like a second home to me and my brother.

I pulled up to the hospital parking lot and looked at my brother. He had gotten unusually quiet as we reached the end of the bridge. I could sense that he was scared of what he would find. I, however, was sure that this was only a minor accident. These two idiots wouldn't do something _that_ reckless, right? Right.

"Feli, I'm sure this was a minor accident, Francis is probably being his usual dramatic self. You know, he always has to make a drama out of everything that happens. " I reassured him, getting out of the car with Antonio's jacket in hand and looking around to make sure nobody dared to steal my car. Even though, Coronado was one of the rich neighborhoods, you never know. I-I'm not paranoid, I-I love my car!

"I know, Fratello, but..." he started as we walked up to the hospital doors. We went to the emergency department area.

" Yeah, I know, it'll be okay. " I replied as I headed over to the receptionist and asked what room those imbeciles were in. As we went to the elevator, I thought I saw someone carrying a polar bear go into the other elevator but I wasn't too sure. It must have been my growing need to sleep, so I shook my head in efforts to keep me awake.

As we got out of the elevator, I saw an unreadable Iceland aka Emil, a sobbing Madeline and a potato bastard named Ludwig were here. What the fuck was Emil doing here? I just hired him on the spot the other week as a cosplay waiter. I was beginning to suspect he was stalking Madeline. Come to think about  
it, why was Madeline here? She is not on good terms with Prussia...

My brother, being my brother, ran up to Ludwig and started crying. Goddamn. It. _I'm_ suppose to comfort him, not that stinky, contaminated, and vile potatohead!

" H-h-hey Romano.." said Madeline as I got out of the elevator. l was sure to keep my distance from that potato bastard and Feli.

" Como stai? How are you, Maddie? " I replied, as I glanced at Emil who had his arm around her. " Do we know anything? " I added.

"N-n-non..the doctors are still with them. We can't go in yet.." she said with a sniffle.

"Alright, I'm sure they're okay. How long have you three been here?" I replied. As soon as I had said that, Madeline broke into tears. Fuck. I didn't mean to...

"Half an hour ago. " said Emil as he rubbed Madeline' s back. He made a gesture for her to sit in the waiting room where Feli and Ludwig were sitting.

As she left, Emil added. He stared at me with s strange expression on his face.

"So, Romano, what do you say? Shall we go find their rooms? "

He couldn't be serious. Nope. My brother needs me. But, I-I need to find Antonio and see if he is alright. No, he should be unscathed... but...I don't know.

"I..." I mumbled, staring at my brother then back to Emil. Was I really...considering this? Why was he even asking me this? I suppose I should...go for Madeline. After all, she is my best friend and long time co-worker... One of the people who could actually handle my bad attitude. I was not going for that stupid, cheery, tomato bastard! N-no!

"Tick tock, Romano. The workers are almost done changing shifts. We need to hurry. " Emil said with a hint of amusement in his face. Fuck, could he see the range of expressions on my face? I must look like an idiot.

"Q-quiet, you puffin loving bastard! How do you know... ugh never mind! Fine! Let's go! " I scowled in response to his tranquil nature. I had a suspicious feeling about this but I don't know what it was... _Why_ did he want to see them?

A couple of minutes later, we had managed to sneak away from the trio. We simply told them that we were going to go look for a cafeteria or something. That potato bastard probably didn't buy it but he wasn't in any place to say anything. We had to sneak on one of the worker's computers to look for the room number. By _we_, I mean only Iceland. Apparently, no fucks were given tonight. He was completely composed, but now and then I caught him smirking. What the fuck was that about? Me, however, I was shaking. N-not because I was nervous! I was c-cold! There is no **way** I am going to wear Spain's jacket and smell his aroma all ov- Damn it! I looked down and found that I was already wearing the jacket. My mind has to stop, I have to control myself! I am not a damn pervert like France! _Focus, Lovino, focus._

Emil and I were down the Eastern hall, trying to find the room when we heard sounds of familiar 'kesesese' and 'fusoso' coming from the end of a hall we passed.

" Found them..." muttered Emil as he swiftly turned around and grabbed me by my collar.  
"H-hey slow down! Ice bastard, you just passed the hall! What are you doing?! Let go of me!" I flailed and kicked. No, I was not letting him drag me, my shoe was simply untied! Okay, fine! That made no sense! He was stronger than he looks!

He only stared at an incoming janitorial looking closet.

No, no. Just no.** Oh, fuck no!**

He couldn't be serious! I can't get dirty, my shirt! I bought this last weekend, damn it! On top of that, I'm wearing Spain's jacket! Nope, I did not want to ruin, it was rude! Not because I wanted to preserve the smell! I'm not a freak!

This was turning into the worst day of my life. Not really, the day my brother gets married to that potato sucking idiot, is.

"Sorry, Romano. I didn't want to but I have to secure my future. Please understand. " was all that puffin loving bastard said as he threw me into the supply closet. I was fucking trapped with cleaning products. This was not the way, I , Romano Lovino Vargas, was going to die. Unfortunately, I had left _my_ phone in _my_ jacket.

**Fuck.**

* * *

Author's note: Lysty here! Well, that was fun. I hope you all enjoyed that. It looks like our poor tsundere Italian is in for a little treat. Don't worry, he'll figure something out! He always comes prepared. I think. But first, we will take a look at what our favorite Spaniard and Prussian did to land them in the hospital in the next chapter.

This is my first story and another will be coexisting with this but based on Fem!Canada's POV. Along with a one-sided Canada pairing. You'll find out soon enough, I think? ('X I assure you it is not the usual 'RusCan, AmeCan' pairings. Sorry, I absolutely cannot wrap my head around them. (This will likely be the longest a/n I will write.)

Please let me know if you see any errors, and do review!

* * *

Credits: This idea has been brought to you by me and a dear Skype friend. Courtesy of our role-play rambling.


End file.
